Fighting Over Takashi
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: The main reason that Yuuta left Seishun was not because of tennis and Fuji, but Fuji and Taka. Taka used to be his and Fuji stole him away. Just the angstyness between brothers and lost love. R&R!


Pair-ups: Taka/Fuji, slight Taka/Yuuta.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to PoT. I do not own many things of PoT, either, since I only have the first 3 mangas and the first two box sets...

Chapter 1: Yuuta's Past

Fuji Yuuta growled as he approached Seishun Academy. Clenching his fists at his sides, he still grumbled with every step that he took. Going back to the school where he felt alienated and compared to his 'genius brother' was bad enough without also having to see the real reason he hated his brother in the first place. It was not because of tennis. No, it was not something as mundane as that. It was something more personal that had hurt Yuuta from the moment it had happened. And the closer Yuuta-kun got to the tennis courts behind the school, the more he felt his heart ache in anxiety. _No,_ he thought to himself. _Do not be with him. Do not make me remember... _Against his dier wishes, however, Yuuta witnessed what he had been dreading from the start.

As soon as the tennis courts of Seishun Academy came into full view, Yuuta could see his brother and the one person he wished not to see. Taka was standing next to Fuji, smiling a smile that made Yuuta's knees weak. "No." He whispered to himself, his heart screaming out for what he was seeing to not be true; willing it desperatly to be a simple figment of his crazed imagination. However, he knew within his heart that what he hoped for would not be. Taka was smiling a very special smile; and all the glory of his beauty was showered on Fuji. _Why him!?_ Yuuta demanded within his mind, wanting to scream it at Taka. _Why did you chose _him_!? You were _mine_ once and you left me for _him

"Oi." He heard a voice behind him, not registering the existance of anyone else around him until a yellow spherical ball hit him on the side of the head. Glaring, he turned to face Echizen Ryoma-kun.

"What do you want?" He asked, venom spitting from his voice.

"Here to brag about your superior skills?" He asked, taunting Yuuta. Yuuta merely ignored him and turned back to look at Fuji and Taka. Slightly hurt that Ryoma could not get a rise out of him, he followed the St. Rudolph's "left-handed killer"'s eyes until he saw what he was looking at. A smirk succumbed the first-years face.

"So," Ryoma tried once again to get a reaction from his past opponent. "You're here to check up on your onii-chan, ne? Or..." Still smiling even more as his mind landed on another interesting prospect. "Are you here because you are making sure he and his little boyfriend don't do anything?" Flames of fury and hatred fumed in Yuuta's eyes as he spun around to face his provoker. Ryoma chuckled. "I see. You still do have feelings for Taka-senpai, eh?"

"I DO NOT!" Yuuta yelled, getting very angry. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW, ANYWAY?!"

"Oh," Ryoma replied simply. "Momo-chan told me all about it. He said that you and Taka were together before you left to join St. Rudolph's. But that's around the time Fuji-senpai and Taka-senpai started dating... so maybe your departure did not have to do with playing tennis like you make everyone believe. Hmm?" Still fueled with anger, Yuuta was shaking where he stood, glaring still at Ryoma and wishing him dead. He did not want to hear his history spewed back at him; especially not from a cocky first year Seigaku Regular. What made matters worse was that that cocky first year Seigaku Regular had heard about it from his gossiping koiboto. Was nothing sacred? Before Yuuta could retaliate however, that same gossiping koiboto came up and slung his arm around Ryoma's shoulder. Smirking down at him, he said,

"Feed me."

Glaring sideways at Momo-chan, Ryoma growled. "Feed yourself. You're the senpai. _You_ should feed _me_!"

"But I'm broke." Momoshiro whined, collapsing on Ryoma just enough to make him weak enough to stumble. "And I'm so hungry. I worked so hard today, Ryoma-kun." The two of them started walking away. As they disappeared together, Ryoma and Momo were still quarreling over the discussion of food. "I'm hungry too."

"So take me to your place. We can eat and practice together, ne?"

"My place has no food."

"Of course it does!" Momo-chan replied, acting as if Ryoma was being a silly little child. "C'mon, chibi-chan."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!" Ryoma yelled. But Momo smirked, knowing he had gotten Ryoma to cave. Sighing heavily, Ryoma muddered to himself, "Mada mada dane..."

Abandoning his feelings of resentment for the two starving and obviously idiot Seigaku Regulars, Yuuta turned around just in time for Fuji to smile once more at his koiboto and kiss his lips lightly and quickly before running towards Yuuta and go home. Yuuta could clearly see Taka's cheeks flush red as he watched Fuji's retreating back leave the tennis court and head towards his brother. Yuuta felt his heart sink into his stomach. He was crushed.

_Owari (of first chappie)_

Ending Notes: I was going to make it one really long story... but I need to rest and get to bed. ::yawn:: I might be hyper, but I am also tired and need some sleep. And I have school again tomorrow!!! ::gagging noises in background:: Well.... I will write more and update soon, mmkay? LMK what you think. And I know exactly how Yuuta-kun feels about Taka. I feel that same way every damned day. -.-

Just thought I'd mention that. Ja ne!!!! Review, onegaishmasu!!!!! ::bow::


End file.
